There is an automobile that is equipped with an obstacle handling system such as a collision mitigation brake system (ref. Patent Publication 1), which warns a driver by applying a tensioning force to a seat belt of a subject vehicle or automatically operating a brake when it detects a relative speed and distance with respect to an obstacle such as a vehicle preceding the subject vehicle while traveling and determines that the degree of obstruction exceeds a predetermined value, but it is very rare to actually experience the functions of the system on a normal road. However, for peace of mind and safe driving it is useful for a driver to experience the functions of the above-mentioned system.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent No. 3046186